


Misunderstanding

by Kaosunseen



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaosunseen/pseuds/Kaosunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asbel is an unexpectedly heavy sleeper, and unfortunately, Lambda has to... "take care" of Richard when he cannot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was absolutely, completely an accident. But accidents can sometimes speak louder than words.

“Richard?”

“Hmm?” Richard turned, stroking Asbel’s hair as he addressed him. “Yes, Asbel?”

“I uh… I wanted to ask you something…”

Richard’s smile was inviting, his reply warm. “Go on.”

“About last night…”

 _Oh, dear._ Richard nodded slowly, trying his best to hide the dread that might’ve trickled into his expression. _Perhaps it wasn’t my imagination…_

“Did you… did you enjoy yourself?” Asbel managed, his face reddening slightly. “Was it… good?”

Richard blinked. _Ah. So he’s not upset… it couldn’t have been. Maybe I was dreaming… it had to have been Asbel._ “Of course, Asbel. You’re always wonderful. It was _excellent._ ” he smiled again, kissing him lightly. “I would never feel anything less. I love you dearly, Asbel.”

“I’m glad.” Asbel’s heart sank, but he plastered on his best smile, a face fitting for presentation to his king. “Thank you, Richard.”

“Do you not believe me…?” Richard could sense his unease, and burrowed a kiss beneath Asbel’s chin. “I mean it,” he breathed, “I do.”

“I-I know it, Richard…” Asbel leaned back, giving Richard more room to kiss him, indulging just a little in what he was given. “I believe you.” he laughed a little, feeling butterfly kisses flutter down his neck. _I want to…_

 

_~~~~~_

 

Lambda didn’t realize he was awake, per se, until he felt a familiar pair of warm hands against his chest. Or rather, Asbel’s, but the intrusion felt just as real as if the flesh were his own. These fingertips had once belonged to him too, an even more surreal thought in itself.

“Mm…” Richard mumbled, the sound a soft hum between waking and dreaming. His hands continued to wander, and Lambda was struck with the realization that Asbel would not wake up anytime soon. “ _Asbel_ …” Richard whispered, kissing his neck. 

The sensation was… it was something Lambda couldn’t quite explain. A warmth, a warmth that moved like a pulse in his veins and his skin, but it was not inside, not a part of him. But something told him that Asbel considered it just as valuable as those functions which kept him alive. Richard was a force that sustained him, Lambda could conclude; the king was a form of vitality, to Asbel. The comfort was certainly real, the longer it lasted—

Lambda gasped softly, confused by Richard’s actions. What was the point of this? What did this gesture signify, and why did Asbel’s body respond in such a manner? It was perplexing, how his host’s flesh seemed to… to move on its own. All Lambda could do was stare down at his own body, their shared body, and wonder why Richard’s hands caused these things to happen. Little pinches, tugs, rubbing, licking… it all added up to something, a very _distinct_ _something_ that Lambda watched in curiosity and confusion.

But more importantly, should he _tell_ Richard that Asbel was asleep? Or would it be best to let the king imagine what he would? Let him pretend he had never made such a mistake?

“Asbel…” Richard murmured, a hand draped over his lover’s hip, prepared to reach down further. “Are you awake?”

“… would you be terribly upset if I told you he was not?”

Richard gasped, immediately pulling away. “L-Lambda?!” he turned crimson, reaching for the light and yanking the string. “I-I’m so sorry!”

At this, Lambda felt Asbel stir, alarmed and confused. “I’ll leave you two be.” After a moment’s pause, Asbel’s bemused expression turned to something much more sleepy-eyed.

“Richard…? Richard, are you alright?” Asbel took his lover’s hands. “Are you okay? I-I heard you yell, is everything alright?”

Richard sputtered, unsure of how to answer. “A-Asbel… ah, everything’s fine. Not to worry.” he sighed, reaching for the light switch. “It’s okay. Don’t worry. Let’s go back to sleep…”

“Are you sure, Richard?” Asbel asked gently. “What’s wrong?”

“I…” Richard fell silent. _He’ll… he’ll find out anyway…_ “I ah… was dreaming, and then woke up… and I didn’t realize it wasn’t _you_ who was awake to receive my affections, Asbel.” he cleared his throat, slightly. “As in…”

Asbel took a moment to understand, and then his eyes widened. “Oh… _oh_.” he turned slightly red. “Y-You mean… _Lambda_ was awake?”

“I-It’s fine, Asbel! It was only for a few minutes, probably…”

_A few minutes? You fools have no concept of time._

“L-Lambda!” Asbel said out loud, flustered. “S-Sorry. I’ll talk to him, Richard, don’t worry.” Asbel kissed him on the forehead, laying down. “Let’s just… rest. Don’t worry.”

“Alright. Good idea.” Richard laid down beside Asbel, giving a sigh as he snuggled close. 

“If anything,” Asbel said, “he should have told you sooner.”

 _So you mean to blame_ me _for your lover’s advances? How cruel, Asbel._

 _L-Lambda!_ Asbel closed his eyes tightly. _Why didn’t you tell him?!_

 _Perhaps he was enjoying himself. He seemed_ very _pleased with my performance._

 _Stop that._ Asbel frowned, _I don’t think…_ he stopped himself, trailing off. What if Richard really _had s_ aid that? Or vocalized it? He could imagine the sounds he might make in his mind… he knew how Richard looked and felt when he was pleased, he could almost feel his breath, heated and brushing against his skin, almost recall the sweetness of his mouth, the pull in his own when Richard, getting particularly needy, would suck on his tongue to make Asbel move faster—

 _Do you wish to corrupt my_ delicate mind _further, Asbel?_

“N-No!” Asbel accidentally blurted, closing his mouth hastily. Luckily, he hadn’t woken Richard. _I-I’m sorry, Lambda. It’s nothing._

_Oh, I am more than aware. I, of course, had to feel such things in your stead. You should thank me, for taking such good care of him._

_Stop that… I’m sorry. It won’t happen again._

_If you insist, Fool._

 

_~~~~~_

 

 _You do realize I was merely teasing you, Asbel. I should hope you are at least_ that _intelligent._

 _I know, Lambda._ Asbel closed his eyes, responding silently. _I’m sorry I didn’t realize what had happened, sooner._

After breakfast, Richard had set out to attend a conference in the capital. Asbel knew he would be back a little before nightfall, and they would have dinner together at Lhant Manor. He would make sure something was ready, something nice and warm. He’d need it, after traveling back and forth by ship and land; it would be taxing to Richard, he was sure. Asbel was prepared to soothe his every aching bone, when he came back that night.

Now, Asbel was laying against the tree on Lhant Hill, eyes closed, taking a rest up where no other souls stirred beneath the leaves. A sanctuary for the mind and body, mingling with flowers in the breeze. He plucked one such flower next to him, sighing as his fingers trailed along its petals. He looked up at the sky, losing himself in the clouds.

 _You need not apologize._ Lambda spoke again, and Asbel sighed. _I don’t enjoy watching you mope._

_I’m okay, Lambda._

Silence settled in his mind, and Asbel immediately wished he hadn’t closed off the conversation. He would rather _something_ occupy his thoughts, _something_ tell him not to worry. Last night was confusing, to say the least. Rarely did he have such doubts, and rarely did he entertain them, but here they were. His mind wandered quietly into the prospect that maybe he was not able to satisfy Richard, anymore. That perhaps he just wasn’t good enough to please him. Sex wasn’t something Asbel thought about on its own too much, but with _Richard,_ it became an entirely different ordeal. If he wasn’t able to—

_Now you’re being irrational, and wallowing in self-pity. This is hardly productive._

 _L-Lambda,_ Asbel mentally replied, startled by the sudden thought, _you don’t need to worry about me._

_I am not “worrying”. If I am expected to share this body with you, I would rather not let it be tainted by your dysfunctional thinking._

_That’s… not really a nice thing to say._ Asbel sighed, holding the flower up to his nose. He inhaled, a half-hearted gesture, and the smell was only half-sweet. 

Usually Asbel would cut Lambda some slack, but in his present state, he was more than a little bit frustrated. Still, moments later, he realized his mistake. _It’s okay, though. Don’t worry about it. I’ll figure things out on my own._

_If you insist._


	2. Chapter 2

“Asbel, you seem tired.”

“Hunh?” Richard’s words pulled Asbel out of his thoughts. “Oh, no. I’m fine, Richard.”

The two of them had finally had time to see each other, again; they were eating dinner at the castle this time, as Asbel had previously volunteered his home. It might’ve been the sloppy motion of dropping his fork a few minutes ago that had given him away, Asbel considered, but Richard always seemed able to tell when something wasn’t right. He had a keen eye, and Asbel was not always so perceptive.

“I’m having a hard time believing that.” Richard chuckled, leaning his elbow on the table.

“R-Richard…” Asbel eyed his elbow, and raised an eyebrow. “You know better than me that leaning on your table isn’t really ‘proper’ behavior.”

“True, very true. But I don’t see this room full of nobles at the moment, do you?” he laughed, and Asbel did the same. It was somewhat half-hearted, and quieted a few breaths later. Richard silently raked through his plate of spaghetti with a fork.  _Why is he so… off, today? Something’s not right, but if I were to pry, I might make matters worse…_

“Richard?”

“Mm? Yes, Asbel?” Richard looked up, smiling.

“I meant to ask you something…” Asbel’s eyes flitted to Richard, then back down at his plate. “… that night… you know, the last time we saw each other…”

Richard nodded, brow furrowing slightly. “What about it, Asbel?”

“Well… do you remember what happened, Richard?”

“Ah… right.”  _This again… oh, dear._ “You don’t need to worry, Asbel. As I said, I was not at all upset with you for any reason. Nothing was wrong.” he reached out to stroke his hair. “You’re wonderful.”

“But Richard, it wasn’t me that was so ‘wonderful’ with you. Lambda told me what happened, and, ah… well…” Asbel wasn’t sure how to continue, bowing his head in shame. “You were so happy with me, then… when I wasn’t really there.”

There was a long pause. Richard silently raised a palm to his forehead, and sighed. “… it would seem I’ve made a terrible mistake, Asbel. This is all a misunderstanding, I assure you. Let me explain.” he reached out to take his lover’s hand, and Asbel shifted his gaze upward again. “I had thought I was dreaming, but it really was Lambda that had, ah… woken up, when you didn’t. I’m so sorry, Asbel. I didn’t realize it had actually happened, and I never meant to worry you. I never meant to hurt you like this, really Asbel.” his gaze softened to match the tenderness he held Asbel’s hand with, the way he delicately laced their fingers together. “I mean that.”

“I… so…” Asbel blinked, piecing the situation together. “So it wasn’t that uhm,” his cheeks flushed a little, “that I, or… my body, was better than usual because I wasn’t there?”

“Not at all, Asbel. I was trying to reassure you at the time. I thought it had been my imagination, when you asked me that question.”

“I see.” Asbel nodded, vitality flooding back rosy into his face. He smiled. “I understand, Richard. I’m just glad that I never disappointed you.”

“Not once, Asbel, never.” Richard smiled too, leaning in close to Asbel’s ear. He whispered softly, “and I’m sure you won’t, tonight.”

At this, Asbel felt his body give a light shudder. He looked at Richard, mouth open just slightly, aching to close the gap between them as soon as possible, even right now, the dining room fading into a background blur as he pulled closer, and Richard didn’t pause to redirect them. 

Their lips met, and the softness of Richard’s kiss murmured any apologies left unsaid. Asbel couldn’t stifle a moan, and so soon too, he scolded himself; it had been too long since he had kissed him, too long since he’d been able to without second thought or uncertainty. A week had seemed so so long to him, and to Richard too, and not an inch of them wanted to hold back. They would make up for every minute, and every misunderstanding too.

“ _Mm_ …” Asbel wrapped his arms around Richard, pulling him closer. Richard’s waist ran into the table in front of him, but he didn’t pay it any mind, no, he was far too busy. He slid his tongue into Asbel’s mouth, his eyes closing tighter only moment later as he felt Asbel take it in deeper, sucking on it gently. There was so much, so much of each other they needed to have, and they needed it now. 

It was only a few more seconds until Richard parted from Asbel and stood up, moving into Asbel’s lap. The dining room chairs were certainly large, tall, and comfortable enough for them both, though Richard hardly cared. Whether it had been the carpeted floor or the cozy chair, Richard would have been drawn to Asbel’s lap, lifted himself achingly onto his—

“O-Oh…” Asbel let out a soft gasp, wrapping his arms around Richard’s waist tightly as the king rubbed against him. “Richard, that’s… s-so…” Asbel trailed off, letting his lover plant kisses across his jawline, taking care with every motion of his lips to cover every inch of skin. He tilted his head back, giving Richard more room to continue, tongue trailing over his neck and pressing into it in any place he saw fit, drawing pleasantly surprised moans and gasps from Asbel’s throat. “ _Richard…”_

“Asbel,” Richard breathed, looking down, “here, let me… mm…” he reached a hand beneath Asbel’s coat and into his pants, letting his fingers brush against his length. As Richard started this, Asbel could hardly resist the need to kiss him again, to be closer, to join them even further between his needy moans. He pressed his lips suddenly to Richard’s neck, sucking at his adam’s apple, and it was all Richard could do to keep pumping Asbel in steady motions. “O-Oh,  _ohh_   _Asbel,_   _please_ …” he couldn’t care less about the amount of shame anyone else might feel in this situation, seated in a royal dining hall and moaning so loudly as his lover kissed him and sucked on his skin. None of that mattered, only Asbel,  _only Asbel_ … 

“Ah!  _Asbel_ , I…  _y-yes_ , please…” Richard leaned in closer, giving Asbel as much of his body as he wanted, as much as he needed, anything he needed, anything at all, and Asbel took all of it, all of it. He reached into Richard’s own pants, sliding a hand down his stomach, then his pelvis slowly, almost teasingly towards the king’s arousal, and the moment he touched it Richard’s legs spread almost instinctively to give that hand more room to squeeze. The heat in the pit of his stomach was almost boiling over now, and Richard let out gasp after cry after moan to tell Asbel that he was so close,  _getting_   _so close_ with every pump and jerk Asbel made, his own hand desperately trying to keep up as every sensation overcame him. “M-More, Asbel,  _more_ … please… ohh,  _ohh!”_  His hips were thrusting now to meet Asbel’s hand, the heat in him about ready to boil over. With a few more seconds of aching, needy, desperate moans, Richard came hurtling into his finish, letting his body go weak and slack on top of Asbel’s.

“Ohh… Richard…” Asbel breathed. In the chaos of it all he came just moments after Richard, unable to restrain himself. The sound of Richard’s voice begging for him drove him absolutely crazy. “I hope… I hope I’ve satisfied you.”

Richard kissed Asbel once more, his lips slick and wet as he pulled away. “Much…  _much_  more than you could ever imagine, Asbel.”


End file.
